Una nueva esperanza
by heianne
Summary: Cleo avandona a orphen luego de salvar a azalea, creyendo que orphen aun la ama... pero luego de pasar un tiempo separados podran vivir realmente el uno sin el otro.... bla soy malisima para esto.. solo lean xDD


Una nueva esperanza

El sol a su espalda la hacia ver tan bella, una leve brisa soplo en ese instante haciendo bailar su cabello al viento al igual que su ligero vestido de lino blanco, sin duda era una de las vistas mas armoniosas y hermosas que allá podido apreciar jamás. Era tan linda, nunca la había apreciado de ese modo, o tal vez si pero se negaba a que su mente divagara pensamientos indecorosos, las margaritas ponían mucho a su favor, ella sin duda alguna era la mas linda flor entre las flores de toda esa bellísima pradera. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, recordando todo lo que sufrió, se reprocho y no admitió cuando se marcho, no sabia vivir sin ella... sus dorados cabellos eran su sol ,sus azulados ojos eran su séptimo cielo y su cuerpo, labios y carne su templo, definitivamente ahora se daba cuanta de aquello y se lamentaba que fuera su estúpida culpa la que la incitara a marcharse tan repentinamente, ya estaba a su lado esta no se movió ni un centímetro, permaneció en la misma posición con la expresión triste y perdida en el horizonte, algo la saco de sus pensamientos sintió un leve roce en la mano, alzo su mirada al lado izquierdo, era él, sabia que era él, muchas veces lo soñó durante 1 año entero, invierno, verano, otoño, todo su día era él en su cabeza, no sabia como es que seguía pensando y sintiendo lo mismo por el, ella se alejo para olvidarlo no para que su ferviente amor creciera cada día más, en eso volvió la vista al frente, al horizonte pensando que esto seria una más de esos sueños que siempre tenia, súbitamente la jalaron, el la abrazaba con fuerza, como para no dejarla escapar una vez más, de echo eso es lo que hacia no quería que lo dejara nuevamente, en este tiempo solo se dio cuenta cuánto es que amaba a esta pequeña insoportable y gritona niña, siempre sacándolo de quicio, pero esto le encantaba lo volvía loco verla enojada, y ahora ya no era la de antes se dio cuenta de que por su culpa ella ya no era la chikilla soñadora, y muy alegre que solía ser ahora era una niña triste con la mirada perdida y sin vida…..más se dio cuanta de que aun en sus brazos ella era la muchachita mas pura, calida, tierna y por sobre todo frágil, un pequeño tesoro que debía ser cuidado con un profundo amor y respeto.

-_cleo_-pronuncio en casi un susurro orphen

Cleo sintió una profunda nostalgia al escuchar esa voz, sú voz, en lo más profundo de su ser sabia que siempre lo amo a pesar de todo lo que la hizo sufrir ella seguía AMANDOLO como nunca, sintió resbalar algo calido por su rostro, estaba llorando, hace cuanto que no lo hacia, después de su marcha prometió no volver a hacerlo, pero ahora en este hermoso lugar y junto al hombre que amaba la rompía por que no era un llanto de ahogo sino de una profunda felicidad.

-_cleo!_- volvió a escuchar esta vez más fuerte.

En ese instante correspondió su abrazo, se aferro muy fuerte a su pecho. Orphen busco su suave y delicado rostro con una de sus manos ella opuso resistencia pero este le obligo a mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos azulados tan bellos que lo volvían loco ahora estaban cristalinos por el llanto... tiernamente seco sus lagrimas con la yema de sus dedos, luego comenzó a besar su frente bajando a la punta de su nariz hasta encontrarse de lleno con sus dulces y plenos labios allí se quedo….

-_lo siento tanto_ - musito orphen- _tanto_-volvió a decir.

Cleo miro a sus encantadores ojos marrones, eran tan lindos cada vez que los miraba se perdía profundamente en ellos, mas presentaban fuertemente sentimientos de tristeza, Instintivamente cleo paso sus brazos por el cuello de orphen y este así también sus fuertes brazos por su cintura, la acerco muy estrechamente hacia su cuerpo, haciendo así que cleo se estremeciera por completo. Y sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente el uno con el otro fundiéndose en un calido, apasionado y muy profundo beso que duro largo tiempo hasta que sus cuerpos les suplicaron por un poco de aire. Cleo respiraba agitadamente al igual que orphen.

-_nunca volveré a dejarte_- dijo cleo bajito

-_espero que así sea_- soltó orphen

Y allí se quedaron mirando el atardecer juntos, abrazados tiernamente tirados sobre la hierba y un campo inmenso de margaritas.

**  
**


End file.
